


Carry On My Wayward Son

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Category: Batman (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Random Musical References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last minute save and a dreaded ringtone . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarrinatopaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tarrinatopaz).



> Title taken from "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas.

The blonde sprinted across the yard, but didn’t make it halfway up the chain-link fence before the vampire was yanking her off of it.  Steph silently bequeathed her favorite guns to Jason, the battle axe to Cass, and the fuzzy kitten that Tim had not yet realized was hidden in the back seat of his car to …

A sharp ring of steel and a meaty thunk later left Steph to mentally rewrite her will as she stared into the blank nothing-ness over the decapitated vampire’s body.  It took maybe a second for the corpse to catch on, falling to its knees and revealing the ten year old hunter beyond.

Steph took a shaky step around the remains, and hauled her newest brother in by the shirt collar for a resounding kiss on the forehead despite the ensuing protest.  Then she shook him.  Hard.

“I told you to wait in the car!  Don’t you know what happens when you’re bit?”

“According to popular literature, I would simply sparkle,” Damian sneered, detaching her grip on his clothing.  “Did you perhaps miss my saving your life?”

“I got that, thank you very much,” Steph shouted, and it’s sort of grateful under the scolding.  “Do you know what _Dick_ would do to me if you got hurt?”

As if on cue, her cell phone began to play _Circus_.

“You answer it,” Steph decided, pushing the device at Damian.

“It’s your phone,” he argued.

“Demon.”

“Fatgirl.”


End file.
